This invention relates to an electrical connector of the type in which a resilient contact piece of each terminal is exposed from a terminal-receiving chamber of a connector housing when the terminal is received in the terminal-receiving chamber.
Conventionally, it is well known to fit a connector, in which resilient contact pieces are exposed from respective terminal-receiving chambers, in a receiving space in a mating connector having a printed circuit board attached thereto, thereby making an electrical connection between the two connectors. The connector used for this purpose has an open portion in the terminal-receiving chamber, and the resilient contact piece of the terminal is exposed from this open portion. As a result, the resilient contact piece is liable to be affected by an external force, and is susceptible to damage or deformation, which may cause imperfect contact.
In view of the above, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 10470/82 proposes a technique, shown in FIG. 16, in which a protective cover e is provided slidably within grooves b, which in turn are provided in opposite side portions of a connector housing a. Sliding the cover e opens and closes an exposing surface of a resilient contact piece d of each terminal c. When the connector is in its non-fitted condition, the protective cover e is closed to protect the resilient contact pieces d. On the other hand, when the connector is to be fitted or engaged in a mating connector f mounted on a meter for an automobile or the like, the protective cover e is urged upwardly, as indicated by arrow P, to expose the resilient contact pieces d, and the connector is fitted in a receiving space q in the mating connector f to urge the resilient contact pieces d into contact with conductors i on a printed circuit board h, thereby making an electrical connection.
However, in the just-described structure, even when the terminal c is inserted imperfectly into the connector housing a, the connector can be fitted in the mating connector f, resulting in an imperfect connection.
Further, the protective cover e can be opened and closed easily, and therefore there are occasions when the protective cover e is opened accidentally, exposing the resilient contact pieces d and subjecting them to damage or deformation.
Still further, when the connector a is to be withdrawn from the mating connector f, the protective cover e remains opened to expose the resilient contact pieces d, and therefore the resilient contact pieces may be damaged or deformed.